At the Lake
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry and Charlie are at the lake, smut ensues... with a side of fluff. CW/HP, because there aren't enough!


_So here it is, the smutshot for gigglefaeries101, she wanted Harry and Charlie, water and getting caught by a parental figure post coital and anything else was up to me. Sorry about the fluff but it wouldn't go away. Hope you enjoy. And thanks for all the reviews Bekkah!_

**At the Lake**

Harry sat on the small floating dock that was in the middle of the Black Lake. He examined the small glowing fish he had caught before he tucked them tightly into his bag with the other samples he had and sealed it tightly, casting an airlock charm on it. He lay on his back for a moment letting the sun warm his already darkening skin.

'Oi! Douche bag!' a voice called from somewhere in the lake.

'What do you want asshat?' Harry called back not getting up.

'I found something!' Charlie called back as he floated on the water about 3 yards away from Harry.

'Congratulations, I found lots of something's.' He called back as he scratched at his sac.

There was splashing and then a minute later the platform Harry was on tilted precariously as Charlie leaned all his weight on it.

'What the hell are you doing?' Harry shouted as he scrambled away from Charlie trying to not fall into the water just yet.

'You really have to see this.' Charlie replied as he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the water.

Harry spluttered to the surface has he coughed up water. 'Fuck you!' Harry shouted as he launched Charlie a good twenty feet away, Charlie flailed as he crashed into the water.

Harry however wasn't concerned with the other man as he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed back for the shore, which just happened to be the way Charlie had gone.

'What the hell Potter?' Charlie shouted as Harry approached him.

'I'm tired Charlie and I'm sick and tired of all your muggle shit that you think I want to see. It's probably just a fishing lure or an old doll or something,' Harry replied as he swam to shore.

'I thought you liked all that stuff?' Charlie asked looking disappointed.

'No Charlie I don't,' Harry said with a sigh.

'Then what do you come out here for?' Charlie asked hoping he didn't sound as confused as he felt.

Harry stopped and stood, the water wasn't that deep anymore. 'I come out here looking for Potion ingredients,' he replied much to Charlie's shock.

Charlie blinked, 'Potion ingredients?' he repeated not quite understanding.

'I am an apprentice to one of the greatest Potions Masters of our time.' He replied exasperated.

'Harry, are you and Snape having sex?' Charlie asked suddenly.

Harry stared at Charlie like he had grown horns and a tail and declared himself king of the castle and Harry was a dirty rascal.

'Oh Merlin's right testicle, no!' he exclaimed. 'He and Remus only have eyes for each other, besides he's totally in love with Teddy.' Harry said with a soft chuckle.

'Oh good,' and suddenly Charlie was kissing him. It was all teeth and tongues and spit and it was kind of gross Harry admitted but, as he ground his rapidly hardening cock against Charlie, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Charlie wrenched himself away from Harry and stumbled back, and both he and Harry felt bereft of the body that had been pressed against their own.

'Harry, I'm sorry,' Charlie apologized looking ashamed of himself.

'Does it look like I am?' Harry replied as his bag landed with a thud on the dry shore.

Charlie looked up and took in all of Harry, his hair was wet and the water was dripping off and running down his well defined body in rivulets. He followed one drop as it made its way down Harry's tanned chest over his pebbled nipple, down his toned abdomen and then got lost in the dark hair that traveled from Harry's navel and vanished below his swim trunks that were hung low on his hips that did nothing to hide erection. Water lapped at his thighs and Charlie wanted to do the same.

Harry had been watching water run down Charlie's body, he'd had to hold himself back from licking the water off of Charlie's muscular chest. He watched the water as it traveled in the shallow intend between Charlie's defined muscles then travel down the firm, taut abdomen, it bypassed Charlie's navel but only just and it continued down and veered off to disappear under Charlie's trunks under his hip bone. Charlie's swim trunks hid his erection just as well as Harry's. Not at all.

Charlie groaned as Harry gave his own cock a squeeze and as fast as the water would allow him too Charlie had swept Harry up and was devouring his mouth again.

Harry wrapped his legs around Charlie and ground himself into Charlie both groaned into the kiss.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted you,' Charlie stated between kisses as his hands traveled to Harry's ass.

Harry moaned as Charlie massaged his arse, which pushed their aching erections together. 'I've had fantasies about you since I was twelve,' Harry growled softly as he trailed a path to Charlie neck so he could suckle that spot just there that had Charlie whimpering.

Charlie wanted to slam the creature in his arms against a desk or a wall or a door or a table, anything really. They traveled father into the water and Charlie had one hand under Harry's arse and the other dipped under Harry's trunks and as Charlie's hot hand caresses the cool flesh of Harry's arse they both shivered.

'Please Char, need you so bad,' Harry moaned into Charlie's neck as the older wizard's hand traveled to Harry's crevice, which he stroked causing the younger wizard to mewl.

'Do you have any idea what you do to me?' Charlie whispered harshly against Harry's neck as he licked at the swollen skin with his tongue he had bitten moments earlier. Harry arched suddenly his cock pressing against Charlie's causing the redhead to moan.

He had found Harry's entrance and was running his finger around the edge trying to get the muscle to relax. Harry didn't know if he wanted to push against the finger that threatened to invade his entrance or the delicious friction that was rubbing against his aching erection.

'Please Char, please need you!' Harry moaned as he clung to Charlie unable to focus on the task he had been working on.

Charlie kissed Harry again, this kiss wasn't quite as frantic as the others, it was lusty and passionate and suddenly Charlie's fingers had reached Harry's entrance and Harry had two fingers in his arse.

Crying out Harry spurted his orgasm, if they hadn't been in chest high water they would have both been covered spunk. As it was the water lapped it up washing it away as Harry all but collapsed against Charlie.

Both stilled and panted, 'Merlin Charlie I'm sorry,' Harry said softly, obviously embarrassed at his sudden orgasm.

'Oh Merlin Harry, I'm not. I came too. I've never had an orgasm like that Harry. And I'm still hard.' Charlie moaned as he rubbed their still half hard cocks together. They both twitched in interest.

Harry moaned as he reached down to fist Charlie's thick cock. 'Please Charlie I need your cock buried in my arse, now!' Harry exclaimed as he gave Charlie's cock a squeeze.

Harry moaned as Charlie pulled off his trunks and began to finger his arse again.

'Harry push my trunks down and gui-ah yeah!' Charlie started but didn't finish as Harry guided his cock to his somewhat stretched hole. Just the head was in and Harry needed more but Charlie was afraid of hurting the younger wizard.

'I'm not a virgin, fuck me please.' Harry moaned into Charlie's ear.

Not one to disappoint Charlie muttered a lubricant charm and pushed into Harry as Harry pushed down onto Charlie and as Harry was finally filled he dropped his head back and keened.

'Merlin, Ry your so tight!' Charlie panted as they paused for breath so neither one came again so soon.

'You feel so go,' Harry moaned as Charlie pulled out only to thrust back in again.

Both Harry and Charlie had had sex in several places, beds, tables, desk chairs, on the back of a dragon, on a broomstick, up against trees and the Hogwarts express just to name a few but neither one had ever had sex in the lake, in a tub and in the shower but not here. Harry mewled in pleasure as Charlie hit that spot inside of him.

'Harder Char!' he cried and Charlie gripped Harry's hips and thrust into Harry as he slammed Harry onto his cock as Harry gripped Charlie's shoulders and tried to slam himself down onto Charlie.

'The raft!' Harry moaned through Charlie's fierce kisses.

Neither had noticed that they had somehow made it out to the raft that Harry had been sunbathing on earlier.

Harry whined in protest as Charlie pulled out of him, 'the ladder,' Charlie commanded huskily.

'What?' Harry asked clearly confused.

'Use the ladder,' Charlie said as he dropped his trunks onto the raft. Harry shuddered and climbed the ladder desperate to see Charlie naked. Halfway up the ladder however Charlie stopped Harry and melded himself to Harry's back.

'Hold on,' Charlie warned before he thrust into Harry, using the ladder for purchase.

Harry practically howled as Charlie filled his arse again. 'Merlin, Zeus and Hera, Fuck! Charlie your cock belongs there!' he cried as he leaned forward and thrust back against the dragon handler.

Charlie gripped the ladder as he pounded into Harry, 'touch yourself Ry, make yourself come for me,' he was almost chanting.

Harry had a tight grip on one of the planks on the raft and had wrapped a hand around his achingly hard and leaking cock.

Both were now babbling and suddenly Harry arched back as he spurted pearly white cum onto his hand and the ladder and the raft. As the velvet wrapped around Charlie's cock contracted Charlie howled Harry's name as he filled the saviour's arse.

Charlie was breathing heavily as he leaned against Harry's back as he watched his cum drip out around his cock that was still imbedded in Harry's arse. His cock twitched at the sight. Merlin he would never be able to get his fill of Harry now. He had wanted to claim the boy since he had first met Harry when the boy had been just that, a boy of 12, and now to have actually had the tight pert beautiful ass that belonged to the vibrant, sexy, gorgeous man Charlie knew that no matter what happened he was never letting Harry go. He hoped that Harry would indulge a few of the fantasies he had had including the one of Harry in a school girl uniform.

What he didn't know was that Harry felt the same. Harry had been shoving dildos and vibrators into his ass since he was 12 as he imagined it was Charlie using the toy or that it was Charlie himself thrusting in. He had had sex with others hoping that they would help him get over the second eldest Weasley son but it hadn't helped any if anything it may have made it worse. And now that he had finally had Charlie bury himself balls deep in his arse, Harry wanted it to happen daily. Maybe even twice a day.

Charlie groaned as his cock hardened again and Harry mewled as his cock hardened as well.

Using his hips Charlie nudged Harry up the ladder and try as they might Charlie still slipped from Harry with a squelch and Harry whimpered at the loss while Charlie shuddered as the cool air hit his hot flesh.

Charlie dropped onto the raft and pulled Harry into his lap, kissing him this kiss was more caring, more exploring than the other ones and Harry adjusted himself, not breaking the kiss so that he straddled Charlie their cocks brushing together.

'You feel so good,' Charlie whispered as he continued to kiss Harry senseless.

'I need you in me Char, so badly,' Harry panted as Charlie suckled his neck as Harry's hands traveled where ever they could touch Charlie.

As soon as Charlie's cock nudged Harry's entrance he sank down onto the hard shaft and mewled in pleasure.

They sat like that for a few minutes, Charlie buried in Harry as they kissed languidly, their hands travelled the other's body memorising it, committing each curve and scar and aroused shudder to memory.

Harry eased himself off of Charlie's' cock but only enough so that the head was still inside him before he slowly sank back down, relishing the feeling of Charlie filling him.

This wasn't the frantic mating sex of their first time this was a slow sensual lover's dance that had Harry bottoming from the top. Harry continued to languidly ride Charlie as Charlie's hands roamed all over Harry, tweaking a nipple, caressing a thigh, squeezing a buttock. Charlie was lying on the raft by now looking up at Harry who had been riding Charlie for several minutes never too fast, never too slow and with just enough unpredictability to make Charlie flustered.

Charlie cupped Harry's cheek with one hand and pulled him down so he could kiss Harry again. He decided right then that he would never tire of kissing Harry.

'You're beautiful,' he murmured into Harry's lips. Harry blushed as he smiled into the kiss.

'You are stunning,' he replied, speeding up his rocking.

Harry captured Charlie's lips in a searing kiss as Charlie rolled them over. 'I love you,' he murmured as he attacked Harry's neck. Harry stilled and it took a moment for Charlie's brain to catch up with his mouth.

He pulled away and looked down at Harry, he was surprised to find tears in his eyes. 'Harry, I don't... I'm... I didn't...' Charlie fumbled as he tried to pull away from Harry.

Harry wouldn't let him he had his arms and legs locked around Charlie. 'If you say you didn't mean it I will kill you and the only thing that they will be able to find will be your testicles hanging from the rear-view mirror of Arthur's car.' He hissed hoarsely.

Charlie laughed softly, 'then why are crying?' he asked wiping the tears from Harry's eyes.

'Because no one's ever said it quite like that before,' Harry whispered.

'Like how?' Charlie asked almost afraid to ask.

Harry had to close his eyes to stop more tears, 'like they mean it,' he replied barely loud enough for Charlie to hear.

Charlie looked devastated, 'I do Harry, I love you more than anything.' Harry couldn't help it, he sobbed as Charlie peppered him with kisses and "I loves you".

It took a few minutes but Harry seemed to finally calm.

'I'm sorry, I totally ruined our raft sex.' He said not looking at Charlie.

Charlie kissed him and gave a gentle thrust of his hips, 'Harry when I'm with you nothing can ruin the moment.'

'I love you,' Harry murmured catching Charlie by surprised.

Charlie attacked Harry's lips, as he poured everything he felt into the kiss. Harry jerked his hips and Charlie resumed his thrusting.

Harry began to babble as Charlie moaned and all too soon Charlie felt his orgasm approach and he reached between them stroking Harry to his thrusts.

It only took a few more thrusts for Harry to find his third orgasm and he covered himself and Charlie in cum, Charlie roared his completion as he filled Harry's arse with cum.

Charlie lay on Harry as they both panted, eventually Charlie's finally soft cock slipped from Harry's entrance as he moaned his protest and Charlie rolled off of Harry.

Charlie muttered a cleaning charm and the both felt the tingle as they were cleaned magically.

Harry curled into Charlie, 'that was the best sex ever,' Harry mumbled kissing Charlie's chest.

Charlie laughed, 'it was certainly something else,' he replied squeezing Harry's arse.

'Oi, if you're not too busy defiling my son,' Remus suddenly called from the shore causing both Harry and Charlie to jump apart, they blushed as they found Remus who was standing with one hand on his hip the other holding Harry's discarded swim trunks, 'dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes.'

'Coming!' both Charlie and Harry called back as Remus raised an eyebrow, they suddenly burst out laughing and Remus didn't look amused.

'We'll be there in a minute!' Harry called back.

Remus walked away, shaking his head, 'Remus leave my shorts,' he called but Remus kept walking, swing Harry's trunks as he walked, 'Remus please!' Remus continued walking.

Charlie snickered and suddenly Harry pushed Charlie and grabbed at the trunks that Charlie was pulling on.

'Hey!' he shouted just before he hit the water, Harry with his newly acquired prize dove off the other side of the raft and swam as fast as he could to shore where he pulled on the shorts and bolted just as Charlie emerged from the water dripping wet and totally naked.

Harry had to stifle his giggle as he sat down between Hermione and Ginny. Charlie was walking along completely at ease his hands hanging free at his sides, still completely naked.


End file.
